


33. fuck buddies/one night stand/casual hookup

by ZippyZapmeister



Series: 101 Kink Prompts [36]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: 2 for the price of one!, ??? - Freeform, Alternate Universe, And they're a bit older, Double Penetration, F/F, Facials, Futa!Yoshiko and Futa!Riko, Futanari, Jealousy, One Night Stands, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/F/F, and not the kind you get at a spa..., no aqours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 03:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12808398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ZippyZapmeister
Summary: Riko meets Mari in a nightclub, and goes back to Mari's place for a quick hookup...and ends up getting a little more than she bargained for.





	33. fuck buddies/one night stand/casual hookup

**Author's Note:**

> haha yeet

Riko felt like she was trapped inside of a fishbowl. So many people passed by her, beautiful and drunk and just begging to be socialized with, and yet all she could offer was a shy nod and another round of staring into her drink.  _ Why is this so hard...? I feel like I’m in middle school again. _ On television, it seemed so easy to put yourself out there, but she knew that she looked far too uptight to be approachable.

 

Anxious and stiff, she took her pocket mirror out of her purse and flipped it open. The rapidly flashing lights around her only made it harder to see the light coat of pink lipstick You had applied to her lips, but it was easy to see that she had bitten a lot of it off.  _ At least if I go to the bathroom, I can get a break from all of this noise, _ Riko thought, slamming the mirror closed. Did that seem too aggressive? What if someone was about to approach her but didn’t because of how she shut her mirror? Riko sighed; it seemed like she needed a break from her own obsessively nervous thoughts, as well.

 

Then again, she probably deserved to be feeling so awful. Riko was the one who had let You coax her into going out,  _ again. _ Riko knew that she needed to get laid, she knew that she hadn’t been on a second date with anybody in years, but she was always content to just ignore her loneliness until her nosy friends got involved. Riko made her way into the bathroom, satisfied by the way the walls muted the trashy music. 

 

She slid her phone out of her purse, checking her messages. Not that there were many to speak of: just Chika wishing her “good luck :D” and You asking her if she’d “hit it off” with anybody yet. Bitterly, Riko replied to You’s message with “take a wild guess”, then tucked her phone away and began to reapply her lipstick. She was grateful that the bathroom was empty; the last thing she wanted was to walk in on someone fucking in the stalls.  _ God, I’d die from embarrassment. Or maybe jealousy. _

 

Taking a closer look, she realized that her lipstick wasn’t that well-applied in the first place. She probably should have just left You in charge of the outfit rather than the makeup. Everything else seemed to look fine, though, so she focused on her lips, trying to give them the “just-kissed but also kissable” look that they had had earlier.

 

That tactic failed miserably when she heard the bathroom door fly open so fast that it slammed against the tile wall, making her jump and leave a jagged trail of lipstick going down her chin. The intruder didn’t even pause at the sight of Riko, rushing over to the sink with a groan and turning the faucets on. Riko glanced at her in the mirror, and  _ damn, _ did she like what she saw. Riko hadn’t known that she was biased for blondes, but that girl left her speechless. She was pouting, almost childishly, with a blush dusting her cheeks; probably from alcohol. Still, Riko’s eyes didn’t linger on her face too long; the dip in the girl’s black minidress didn’t leave much to the imagination. Not only that, but the girl was scrubbing at her hands, and the movement of her arms left her breasts jiggling enticingly.

 

“Touched something sticky on the bar counter,” the girl said suddenly, causing Riko to jump. The girl’s pout had turned into a smile, bright no matter how small it was. She turned off the faucets and moved to the paper towel dispenser, grabbing a couple. As she dried her hands, she added, “Could’ve just been a spilled drink, but you can never be too sure, right?” Riko nodded dumbly. How did she  _ move _ like that? So confidently. Swiftly, but it still seemed like she was bouncing. “You’ve got a little something on your chin, by the way.”

 

Riko’s face went so pink that the lipstick was probably on its way to blending in. “Uh, sorry. Wait, no. Why am I apologizing? Um...”

 

The girl interrupted Riko with a friendly little laugh. Riko smiled, suddenly feeling at ease, perhaps a little bubbly. “Need some makeup wipes? Oh, look, you’ve got your lipstick right there! Don’t worry, I’ll do you real nice. Your makeup, I mean.”

 

_ Was that intentional? _ While Riko stood there, dumbfounded, the girl pulled some wipes out of her little clutch purse, then started taking the lipstick off of Riko’s face. Her touch was a little affectionate, almost motherly. After all of the lipstick was gone, the girl began to reapply it. Somehow, she seemed a little more experienced than You. When Riko turned to the mirror, she sighed in relief. “It looks perfect!”

 

“Thanks! Let’s just say a friend of mine knows some over-the-top makeup tricks. I just picked up the basics,” the girl said, her voice so charming and cheerful that it was almost like she was singing. She gasped loudly, clapping her hands over her mouth. “Oh! My! God! I didn’t even introduce myself! I’m Mari. I’m so bad at meeting new people!” 

 

_ Definitely better than me, _ Riko thought as Mari giggled adorably. Was Mari drunk, or was she just that bubbly all of the time? Riko was amazed, feeling as if she could just  _ watch _ Mari for hours. Mari’s phone buzzed in her purse, but Mari kept her excited eyes on Riko, watching carefully. “I’m R-Riko.”

 

“You must not come here often. You looked like a scared little rabbit at the bar.”

 

Riko’s head tilted. “You saw me at the bar...?”

 

“I probably sound so scary now!” Mari feigned sadness, but still seemed to be keeping her eye on Riko, leaning against one of the sinks. Then, she sighed, as if reflecting on times long gone. “Yeah. I was dancing, but you were just too cute not to notice, so I spied on you for a bit. Were you drinking soda? At a club?”

 

“J-just to start off with,” Riko lied. Mari’s phone started up a buzz again, but it died down by the time Mari responded.

 

“Looks like it’d take every drink in that bar to loosen you up, Riko-chan. I’ve gotta ask, what made you come here in the first place?”

 

“Um...” Riko paused. You had told her that sometimes...female  _ escorts _ liked to hang around that club. Mari was dressed a little provocatively. Was she looking for a customer, perhaps? “I was l-looking for company...”

 

“Like a hooker?”

 

“...Are you...interested?”

 

Mari snorted. “I’m not a hooker, Riko-chan.”

 

“Oh! Oh, darn it, I’m so sorry!”

 

However, Mari seemed far from offended, laughing in a way that warmed Riko up. Mari was a lot for Riko to drink in, but Riko liked the taste. “I’m not offended, alright? That’s probably the best pickup line I’ve heard all night. But,  _ are _ you looking for hookers? I know a couple of people.”

 

“Actually, I-I’m not sure. I’m just looking for...um...I don’t know,” Riko finished, being almost painfully honest. She really  _ didn’t _ know what she was looking for. She should have came up with a plan, or some pickup lines. What a disaster.

 

“You said...company, right? I could use a little bit of that myself, tonight. Why don’t we help each other out?” 

 

Riko was startled. Was it really that easy to get somebody to  _ want _ her? It was like Mari had fallen right into her hands, all breasts and blonde and flirting. And Mari certainly did seem taken with Riko, not even bothering to be secretive about looking her up and down. Another buzz from Mari’s phone made Riko snap back to reality. “S-sure,” Riko managed to stutter out.

 

Mari’s eyebrows furrowed good-naturedly, a smile still on her face. “You sound like you need a little bit of convincing.”

 

“What do you have in mind?”

 

“I was hoping you’d ask,” Mari shot back. After another little laugh (those were like a drug for Riko, really) Mari bent down a little so that her lips could reach Riko’s, then went in for the kill.  Riko wasn’t sure what to do, exactly; it had been a while since she’d kissed anyone. However, Mari didn’t mind taking charge, even snaking her hands down to grab Riko’s ass possessively. Riko just let Mari’s tongue dominate her mouth, nearly trembling in Mari’s arms in excitement. How long had it been since she’d felt such a rush? And given by a stranger, at that!

 

When Mari pulled away, only briefly, Riko got on her tiptoes and kissed back, like an excitable dog. The bathroom door opened behind Riko, but she paid it no mind. Mari was giving her such wonderful kisses, and promises of much more. Finally, Riko allowed Mari to stand back, both of them breathless, but Riko moreso. “Let’s go somewhere,” Riko said, feeling a little wild. Every little moment from that night up until then was playing in her mind over and over again, along with visions of the future. She was really about to do it! She was about to have sex with a  _ stranger, _ and so easily!

 

“My place or yours?”

 

That line sounded so smooth, practiced. Somehow, Mari being so experienced in those kinds of encounters made Riko even more giddy. She glanced down, trying to make sure that her erection wasn’t showing too much; would that be a turn-off? “Yours,” Riko replied, wondering if that was proper etiquette. Was she supposed to automatically offer up her apartment for their torrid love affair? 

 

Mari didn’t seem to mind, taking Riko’s hand and walking her out of the bathroom. As they walked through the crowd (which suddenly didn’t seem so scary, with Mari around), Mari leaned in to Riko’s ear and said, “If you come to my place, I hope you don’t mind a couple of surprises.”

 

“Give me all you’ve got,” Riko said, almost innocently. Mari grinned and placed her hand on the small of Riko’s back, leading her out of the doors of the club.

* * *

The only surprise Riko could see was the fact that Mari lived on the top floor of a hotel, which Riko discovered was owned by her father during Mari’s endless chatter on the drive there. Riko let her take control of the conversation (just like she was probably going to take charge in the bedroom), only listening and nodding as they made their way to Mari’s towering abode. Riko could hardly focus on the road between Mari’s incessant talking and the subtle hand teasing her cock and balls. Mari only seemed half-attentive to Riko’s crotch, and yet Riko was already feeling heat pool there.

 

They kissed again as they rode up the elevator, with Riko being a little more active and hungry than before. Mari was still quite obviously in charge, squeezing Riko tight. They were flush against each other, and Mari wasted no time sliding her body against Riko’s erection. Riko grabbed Mari’s plump ass, excited to get in Mari’s room and see what she had to offer.

 

When the doors opened, Mari dragged Riko over to her room, opening it with a keycard. Riko somehow felt as if she were in one of her fantasies where she was taken to a love motel and fucked some random imaginary girl on the bed, after meeting her on a street corner; however, Mari’s room in the hotel was much larger than Riko could have even imagined. It might have been bigger than Riko’s entire  _ apartment. _

“Uh, wow, this is-”

 

“Less talking,” Mari cooed, “more kissing.” 

 

Mari shoved Riko against the closed door of her room and their lips clashed again, but that time, Mari was more unapologetically handsy. Her hands unbuttoned Riko’s jeans and yanked them down; one of those same hands dove into Riko’s underwear, grabbing her shaft, which was at full-mast by then.

 

“Oh. Oh, gosh. This is really happening,” Riko said, biting her lip and moaning as Mari began to stroke her. Mari laughed, a bit derisively, but Riko couldn’t even bring herself to care. Mari could tease her all she wanted, as long as her hand kept moving. It was so soft, and warm, and the hint of a squeeze that she left going up and down Riko’s shaft made Riko growl under her breath.

 

“You look ready to fuck me against this door, Riko-chan.” It was amazing how she said such filthy things with such ease, but endearing, and Riko could only nod at her, almost hypnotized. Mari wore a smug little smile on her face as she jerked Riko off, only breaking their gaze to nip at Riko’s neck for a moment. Riko was in heaven, knees going weak as she leaned against the door and let Mari pleasure her. She was satisfied, but Mari purred, “If you want more, you should beg for it.”

 

Riko thought she would fall to her knees right then and beg Mari to get undressed, to let Riko touch her all over, but she could only manage a pathetic whimper, arching up into Mari’s touch. “Ah...p-please,” she said, rather lamely. 

 

Still, Mari seemed pleased, releasing Riko’s shaft so that she could slip her panties off. Riko could see how wet they were already as Mari kicked them off, and she felt the throbbing in her dick get stronger. “Grab a condom out of my purse,” Mari commanded, and Riko was delirious with happiness. It was really  _ happening, _ she was about to fuck this girl! She couldn’t believe-

 

“Mari! I thought I heard you out here! Damn it, that’s where you’ve been?! Out  _ clubbing _ again?”

 

Riko jumped ten feet into the air, but Mari seemed only mildly annoyed, not even bothering to turn around. Riko looked past Mari to see a girl with dark blue hair in a t-shirt and panties standing with her arms folded and a cellphone in her hand. Mari groaned, “Yeah, I know, I was gonna call you back! Actually, not really, because...well, look who I found! Isn’t she cute?”

 

“I can’t believe you! You just waltz out and don’t bother calling your own girlfriend?! Seriously?!” The girl was red in the face, but still rather cute. Cute enough to keep Riko’s cock at attention, despite the circumstances...

 

Wait.  _ Girlfriend? _ That set Riko into action. “Um, I just want to say that, uh, I-I  _ totally _ didn’t know that she had a girlfriend when we were at the club. Like, I didn’t ask, but, y’know, why would I? She came onto me, so I-”

 

“I don’t care about that. Do you think this is the first time she’s brought someone home for a threesome?”

 

_ Threesome?! Oh, God. What have I gotten myself into? Actually, I think I might want to stay in it... _ Mari grinned at Riko, her eyes sparkling. “See? Surprise!”

 

“Oh. Th-this...she was the surprise,” Riko said. It wasn’t a bad surprise at all. However, Mari’s girlfriend didn’t seem too pleased, so Riko grinned nervously and started yanking her pants up. “I-I’m sorry to intrude. I guess I’ll just, uh-”

 

“Not so fast,” the girl said. Her scowl had turned into more of a neutral expression, even curious. “...You don’t have to go. After all, Mari brought you here for a reason. You can stay, as long as you know your place.”

 

Riko felt herself growing warm again. She had never had a threesome before, but she was clearly being offered one... “Know my place? What does that mean?”

 

“Doesn’t mean much,” Mari purred. “Yoshiko-chan just gets a little jealous sometimes, is all. All you’ve got to do is mind your manners-”

 

“And realize that Yohane is in charge here,” Yoshiko finished. Was it just Riko, or had her voice deepened...?

 

“Yeah! Th-that sounds fine, I can do that. B-but, um, who’s Yoha-”

 

Mari interrupted her, bouncing on her toes. “C’mon, we’ve waited long enough. Let’s get started already!” Once again, Riko was being dragged off by Mari. That time, she was pulled into a bedroom, with Yoshiko trailing behind them. 

 

As soon as Mari pushed Riko onto the bed, Riko forgot about Yoshiko for a moment, letting Mari fully remove her pants and underwear. Her jacket, shirt and bra went next; Mari didn’t even give it a second thought. Riko felt so exposed, until Yoshiko came up behind Mari and lifted her dress, a bit impatiently. Mari’s panties had long since been done away with, and all that was left was her bra, which Yoshiko unhooked and tossed aside. 

 

“Don’t just lay there,” Yoshiko said, looking past Mari to glare at Riko. “Play with her tits.”

 

Riko flushed. Both of them were very...outspoken. She felt a little out of her league, but she was quickly beginning to see how things worked: Mari brought people home from the club, Yoshiko reluctantly (or maybe not so reluctantly) teamed up with them to fuck Mari. At least, that’s what Riko  _ thought _ the arrangement was. Whatever it was, it didn’t matter, because Riko was sitting up and tentatively grabbing Mari’s breasts, surprised by how weighty they were in her hands.

 

A little squeak escaped Riko when Mari grabbed her by the back of her head and pulled her forward. “A little more, Riko-chan,” Mari whined. Riko managed to latch onto one of Mari’s nipples, still groping the other as she licked and sucked. Mari’s nipples weren’t very sensitive, but bites and pinches seemed to get the most reaction out of her.

 

“My little demon likes it rough.” Yoshiko (Yohane?)’s voice was smooth like flowing water, and Riko complied with her implied demands, assaulting Mari’s breasts relentlessly. Mari started to sing like a canary, pulling Riko deeper into her bosom and clutching her tight. Riko briefly heard Yoshiko’s clothes hitting the floor, but she was far too engrossed in Mari’s voluptuous body to care. 

 

Riko opened her eyes briefly and saw that Yoshiko’s hand was moving between Mari’s legs, feeling her undoubtedly soaking wet womanhood. Riko felt the urge to taste her, but for right then, Mari’s chest was enough. Mari was trying to move her body into Yoshiko’s touch and Riko’s at the same time. No wonder she wanted two lovers; she was absolutely insatiable.

 

When Riko looked a little closer, she saw Mari reaching behind her, pushing Yoshiko’s t-shirt and underwear aside to take hold of her shaft. Yoshiko started to bite Mari’s neck. From Riko’s point of view, it seemed as if she were marking her territory, reminding Riko who Mari  _ really _ belonged to. Mari wasn’t above multitasking, either. Her other hand went to Riko’s erection, giving Riko a warm smile as if to say “don’t worry, I haven’t forgotten about you”.

 

“We ought to continue from where we were before, Riko-chan,” Mari said. “How about you take me from the front while Yoshiko-chan works from the back?”

 

Dazed, Riko blinked for a moment before realizing what Mari was asking for. She looked absolutely excited, but Riko wasn’t sure she could provide the kind of ravaging Mari needed. In fact, she was really expecting Mari to take charge a little more, maybe pin her to the bed and ride her...however, Riko had the feeling that Mari knew her way around a blowjob. Riko nodded stiffly, wiggling out of Mari’s grasp so that she could position herself better. “Yeah. S-sure. Is that fine, um...Yohane?”

 

“Bend over,” Yoshiko commanded, almost ignoring Riko completely, and Mari complied with a laugh, getting on her hands and knees. Riko almost felt like Mari was only being so submissive to Yoshiko just to satisfy her. Still, Yoshiko seemed pleased, smirking down at Mari’s ass and grabbing it. Riko wanted to give it a smack herself, but Yoshiko seemed to be claiming that, too. Oh, well. Mari’s mouth was probably going to shape up to be much, much better.

 

Mari was on her knees, perfectly positioned to take Riko’s shaft into her mouth. Mari hummed with amusement, once again stroking Riko teasingly. “Take your time back there, Yoshiko-chan,” Mari drawled. Before Yoshiko could retort, Mari was sliding the head of Riko’s cock into her mouth, making sucking and slurping noises that sent a shiver up Riko’s spine.

 

“Take her deep, Mari.” Yoshiko’s voice was insistent. Riko encouragingly placed her hands on Mari’s head, but was too afraid to push down. Mari was moving all by herself, bravely swallowing inch after inch of Riko’s shaft. Looking over at Yoshiko briefly, Riko felt proud to see that she was a couple of inches longer than Yoshiko. 

 

Mari sucked hard, and Riko’s body spasmed, her hips thrusting forward. She buried her length in Mari’s throat, throwing her head back and moaning low in her throat. “Mari-chan, more, please,” she whined.

 

“Just fuck her face. She won’t mind,” Yoshiko suggested. Riko looked down at Mari and saw her looking up with wide, wet eyes; sure enough, she seemed to be almost begging to have her throat fucked. Riko decided not to leave her waiting. She was usually a gentle creature, but Mari was tempting her greatly, with her hot, soft mouth. 

 

Grabbing Mari’s cheeks, Riko pulled back and shoved back in, biting her lip when Mari gagged a little bit. Yoshiko watched Riko get into the rhythm of fucking Mari for a moment before undressing herself completely. She then reached around and tenderly rubbed Mari’s slit, almost as if she were testing to see how wet she was. Satisfied, she held her dick in one hand and squeezed Mari’s cushy thigh with the other. 

 

Riko felt Mari moan around her dick when Yoshiko shoved in, not giving Mari a moment to adjust before beginning to thrust hard. Riko hissed, “Slow down! Don’t hurt her.”

 

“Don’t worry. Even if I do, she’ll like it,” Yoshiko mumbled. “Isn’t that right, little demon?” 

 

Mari let out a weak little noise as a response; Riko was almost ashamed to admit how hot she was when she was being stuffed from both ends. Riko was still trying to be gentle, no matter how horny she was, but Yoshiko was relentless. Riko had never thought she would find it so arousing to watch another girl get so brutally fucked right before her, but her cock was twitching with every movement of Yoshiko’s hips.

 

Mari still didn’t stop her oral assault on Riko’s erection, though. Although Riko had mostly taken over by then, sliding in and out of Mari’s hot mouth, Mari was still sucking hard and pressing her tongue against Riko’s shaft. There was a mixture of her own saliva and Riko’s pre-come dripping down her chin, just like her juices were running down her thighs as Yoshiko pounded her.

 

Riko gripped Mari’s head tighter when Mari’s hand started to grope Riko’s balls, her hand moving in time with the pulse of her mouth. She was still moaning each time Yoshiko was fully inside of her, her whole body jerking with the force of Yoshiko’s thrusts.

 

Riko felt herself getting closer every time Mari touched her, but suddenly, Mari slipped out of Riko’s grip and turned to look at Yoshiko. Yoshiko stopped, too, looking a little annoyed; that left Riko wondering if Yoshiko was enjoying watching her girlfriend getting face-fucked. “I want Riko-chan inside,” Mari declared, and Yoshiko flushed.

 

“S-seriously...? At the same time as me? Isn’t that a little too close-”

 

“Please? C’mon, it’ll feel amazing. It’s not like we haven’t done anal before.” Riko flushed, but was too afraid to admit that she  _ hadn’t _ done anal before.  _ First time for everything, I guess... _ “Get a condom and some lube, Yoshiko-chan.”

 

Yoshiko seemed reluctant to pull out of Mari, even if she had stopped thrusting, as if Riko would sneak up behind her and take her place. She nodded over to Mari’s purse, which Mari had haphazardly brought into the room and tossed to the floor. “Go on. You heard her. The lube is in the nightstand.”

 

It was a little embarrassing to go grab a rubber with her dick fully out, but she got one anyway, tearing it out of the package after fetching the lubricant, too. Mari watched hungrily as Riko rolled the condom onto her shaft. Riko opened the lubricant and poured some on her hand, then started to stroke herself, embarrassed by the squishing noises. The lube was cool, but her hand warmed it up as she rubbed. “Pull out, Yoshiko-chan. I wanna move,” Mari said, wiggling with excitement. Yoshiko sighed and detached herself from Mari just as Riko climbed back onto the bed. “I’ll be on top of you, Yoshiko-chan, and you can go behind me, Riko-chan.”

 

Mari crawled over to Riko but didn’t get into position just yet, grabbing Riko’s slick hand and bringing it to her asshole. Riko was surprised by how fearless it was, but then again, Mari had said that that wasn’t her first time doing anal. When Riko worked one of her fingers in, Mari purred affectionately. Mari’s passage was tight, her muscles clamping down on Riko’s pointer finger. Riko almost wanted to ask if she was doing it on purpose.

 

Once again, Yoshiko started feeling Mari up from behind, pawing at Mari’s tits as Riko pushed two more fingers in. Mari’s body was so compliant, as if it was begging for Riko to destroy it. Riko fingered her for a couple of moments more, somewhat comforted by how Mari squeezed her digits. “That should be fine. Let’s go,” Yoshiko urged. Riko had found her impatience and jealousy annoying at first, but it was starting to look a little cute.

 

Yoshiko laid on her back, and Mari straddled her. Feeling like a bit of a third wheel, Riko shuffled up behind Mari, in the same position as Yoshiko was before. “I’ll go first,” Riko said, but Yoshiko scowled.

 

“N-no way! I’m bigger, so she should have a minute to adjust to me first,” Yoshiko argued. Riko almost wanted to point out that she was certainly  _ not _ bigger, but Riko just sat back, letting Yoshiko hold Mari by the hips and gently bring her down.

 

Yoshiko entered Mari’s cunt slower than she did before, letting Mari ease down onto her shaft. Mari was eager to take it all, though, groaning and digging her nails into Yoshiko’s shoulders. Once she was all the way down, Yoshiko started to thrust, but Mari put a firm hand on her shoulder to stop her. “Wait! I want Riko-chan in, first.”

 

Still impatient, Yoshiko frowned, so Riko decided to get a move on. She leaned down to give Mari a quick kiss on the back of her neck, then lined herself up with Mari’s pucker. Mari offered some resistance when Riko pressed the tip in, but after that, it was smooth sailing, and Riko let out a sigh of relief as she became fully sheathed in Mari’s ass. It was certainly more snug than her pussy would be, and Riko felt like she was ready to come just from slipping inside.

 

However, Mari needed a lot more. She playfully used her foot to kick Riko, and Riko mumbled an apology, beginning to move. She moved a lot slower than Yoshiko, who held Mari tight and started to thrust upwards. Riko leaned forward so that Mari was tightly pressed between her and Yoshiko; Mari seemed comfortable like that, right in the middle of a Mari sandwich and being filled in both holes.

 

Riko eventually started to speed up, pleased by the little mewling sounds that Mari made when she did. Her and Yoshiko matched their paces so that they were buried inside of Mari at the same time, and pulling back for another thrust in tandem. “Harder, Riko-chan,” Mari panted. The playfulness was out of her voice, then, replaced with pure desperation. “I can take it harder, come on!”

 

Riko gripped Mari at her sides, right above Yoshiko’s hands on her hips, then dug in deep, slamming into Mari with each thrust. Mari seemed to go breathless each time she forced herself inside. Riko so badly wished that she could see Mari’s face better, but Yoshiko got that privilege. In fact, as if to show off, Yoshiko pulled Mari down by her hair into a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss, moaning into Mari’s cherry-lipglossed mouth.

 

When they pulled away, Yoshiko panted, “I know you can fuck her a little harder than  _ that. _ Look at her, she’s begging for more!”

 

Riko felt sweat forming on her brow. Was this part of the whole kinky setup they had going on? Did both of them get off on that kind of thing, or was Yoshiko just putting on a show? Mari seemed fairly excited to have Yoshiko taunting Riko, and Riko wanted to make sure that Mari was having a good time, so she’d play along.

 

“I’ll fuck her better than you ever could,” Riko mumbled. Her own voice sounded foreign to her, but she liked how Yoshiko started to fuck Mari faster; she could feel Yoshiko’s shaft moving even quicker beside hers. Riko kept up with her, even pinching Mari’s nipples and leaning down to leave a hickey right next to the one Yoshiko had left earlier. “How’s this, Mari-chan? Do you like when I do this?”

 

“Mmph! Yes, Riko-chan, that’s so good,” Mari praised, loving the extra attention she was getting. 

 

Yoshiko took it up another notch, smacking Mari’s ass as much as Riko’s rough thrusts would allow. Mari cried out, wrapping her arms around Yoshiko and squeezing her tight. Riko felt Mari’s hole tighten, and she groaned Mari’s name, still thrusting just as fast. Yoshiko slapped Mari’s ass again, and Mari cried out. 

 

“Don’t you want more of  _ me, _ Mari-chan?” Riko bit down hard on Mari’s neck for emphasis. Mari howled out Riko’s name and an array of swears, her muscles tensing. Riko briefly wondered if Mari’s pussy was as tight as her asshole, if she was being a good little cocksleeve for Yoshiko, as well. She seemed to love every touch she received, as if her body was a hungry flame and Riko and Yoshiko were gasoline. 

 

“Mm-hm, more, please,” Mari said. Riko really didn’t know which one of them was pleasuring Mari better; in fact, Riko wondered if it was the concept of them fighting over her that turned her on more than who was winning. Mari probably didn’t even know herself. She looked utterly fucked up, even as she was begging for more. 

 

Riko felt herself growing even stiffer inside of Mari’s tight asshole, slamming in with as much force as she could gather. The shyness she had had earlier had disappeared, knowing how  Mari loved to be treated roughly, loved to be treated like a whore. 

 

Mari’s moans started to get louder, and she kept asking to have it harder, faster, deeper. Neither Riko nor Yoshiko knew who she was asking it from, but they both complied, fucking her with all they had. Mari only got wilder, bucking and screaming in between her two lovers. It only took a couple more deep thrusts for Mari to start convulsing hard, her body tensing up all over as she climaxed. Riko knew that Mari wouldn’t want her to stop for a second, so she kept going, and Yoshiko kept thrusting upwards as well.

 

“That’s a good little demon,” Yoshiko panted, petting Mari’s hair. Their thrusts had slowed then, but Mari kept whining, as if she didn’t want to be done yet. Riko wasn’t sure how much she could hold back, though. She was coated in sweat from her exertions, and her cock was throbbing inside of Mari’s passage. Yoshiko seemed ready to blow, too, her chest rising and falling quickly.

 

Thankfully, Mari hadn’t abandoned them. “Finish on my face? Please?”

 

“That’s your favorite part, huh,” Yoshiko grumbled. However, she didn’t seem at all opposed to the idea. Riko pulled out first, taking the condom off and tossing it into the trash. Mari shivered a little as Yoshiko left her, but immediately climbed off of the bed and got on her knees. She was looking up expectantly at Riko and Yoshiko as they got off, standing above her. Riko was a little impressed by how short Mari’s refractory period was; it was like she never wanted to take a break. “Make sure to swallow mine, Mari.”

 

Riko frowned, but Mari just snorted and opened her mouth. Riko moved in close, her cock flush against Mari’s tongue and Yoshiko right next to her. She was about to start stroking herself, but Mari did her one better, pushing her hand aside and sucking the head of her dick hard. She was jerking Yoshiko off quickly, not losing her focus for one minute. Riko was in heaven, rolling her hips forward every time Mari’s cheeks hollowed.

 

However, Yoshiko wasn’t satisfied. She selfishly grabbed Mari’s hair, pulling her mouth over to her own erection. “Over here,” she urged. Mari wasn’t biased, either; she gave Yoshiko the same treatment and began stroking Riko instead. That was good enough for Riko, who was willing to take whatever she could get. Riko was nearly fucking Mari’s hand at that point, on the brink of orgasm.

 

“Turn this way, Mari-chan,” Riko demanded. Mari abandoned the blowjobs all together, her mouth popping off of Yoshiko’s dick with one last slurp. She simply stroked them both quickly, licking her lips before opening her mouth and waiting for her treat.

 

Despite her grand demeanor, Yoshiko couldn’t hold out for much longer; she let out a high-pitched yelp before shooting the first string of semen across Mari’s lip and into her mouth, painting her face and cheeks. Mari licked her lips again, quickly, then said, “You too, Riko-chan! Gimme more!”

 

Mari squeezed Riko hard at the very tip of her cock, and that was the last straw for Riko. Both her and Yoshiko were coating Mari’s face at the same time, moaning and gripping Mari’s hair. Mari was taking it all over her face, only stopping to swallow once or twice. She kept her tongue stuck out, catching every drop that she could. Riko gave her a lot more, some of it dripping down her chin and sliding onto her thoroughly-groped tits.

 

Mari leaned in and licked the last drops off of Riko and Yoshiko after gulping down what was in her mouth, making sure to get every single drop. Still, there was some still left on her cheeks, chin, and even on her eyelash. She looked wrecked and completely sated.

 

Yoshiko fell back to the bed with a sigh, laying on her back. Riko blushed when she made eye contact with Mari, and Mari stood, pulling her into a kiss. Yoshiko let out a little noise of protest, but Mari kept kissing, letting Riko taste the mixture of her and Yoshiko’s efforts. When Mari pulled back, she cooed, “Thanks for the great night. You really gave Yoshiko-chan a run for her money.”

 

“My name is Yohane,” Yoshiko said, flatly, from the bed.

 

“Wanna spend the night?”

 

Riko flushed. Was that standard? Spending the night? She didn’t know if it was appropriate to text You really quickly and ask... “U-uh, no, I’ve gotta go,” she said. Mari frowned, but stepped out of her way so that she could get dressed. Riko pulled her clothes on, her heart still beating quickly. She couldn’t remember the last time she had felt so alive! Before she left, she turned to Yoshiko, who was collapsed on the bed. “Uh...thanks, Yohane-chan.”

 

Yoshiko merely gave her a grunt, but that was enough for Riko. She ducked out, leaving Mari to cuddle up to Yoshiko on the bed. She felt a little smug going down the elevator and past the bellhop, grinning like an idiot. As soon as she got into her car, she pulled out her phone and opened her text messages with You. Ignoring the frowny face that You had sent a while ago, she sent a new text:

 

_ tonight was my lucky night!! _


End file.
